


Sick

by LadyNoirElf



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father in law, Father-Son Relationship, Illustrations, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoirElf/pseuds/LadyNoirElf
Summary: When Jen becomes deathly ill, Deet calls for help from her father Mitjan to help her and an anxious Rian.(Based on a personal headcanon I’m exploring: Due to being in Deet’s womb when she was darkened, Jen’s immune system is compromised and he has been constantly dealing with a pneumonia-like illness most of his life)
Relationships: Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Sick

Though peace had been returned to the land of Thra, there were always dangers to be wary of. At least, that's what Rian told himself when he was on guard duty.

Even after the healing of the crystal and the disbandment of the Resistance, Rian just felt comfortable in guarding and fighting positions.

After the disbandment, Rian tried different career paths for a while. He tried farming but did not find much fulfillment in it. On Deet’s request, he tried herding and tending fizz gigs, but that didn't last long when he was suddenly swarmed by them during his first week of training. Finally, he tried herbology since Naia said it was like “safely helping others without combat”. That ended in the first hour seeing how messing up even the slightest combination could kill a gelfling instantly.

Rian finally accepted that he was a warrior and defender through and through, and signed up to be the head of the village guard.

Many were not surprised, some were even elated to know that he would be following his father’s legacy. 

Though Rian paid them no mind, his reason was a simple one and it was not linked to any “destiny” or “legacy”.

The reason was his now twelve trine childling, Jen.

The moment he was born into the world, Rian had instantly fallen in love with his son. 

Even when covered in blood and after birth, the wrinkled wailing childling became one of the many joys of Rian's life. 

Jen’s birth occurred when Rian was in a mentally rough place during the resistance, it was as if the moment he was born his spark of purpose was ignited.

His fighting spirit heightened and his motivation increased, and just as the Great Conjunction occurred, all he thought of was his wife and childling as he healed the very heart of their nearly dying world.

He came home as one of the ‘Hero’s of Thra’, and a relieved and prosperous husband and father.

Now, though peace had returned, Rian found his place as the protector of both his clan and family. Whether it be from still darkened creatures to leftover Skeksis experiments still programmed to hunt and gather gelfling.

Currently, he stood on watch on the walls surrounding the village, a new installment during the rebuilding. Looking over the horizon of the territory with a grumbling stomach. 

Resenting and cursing at himself for leaving his lunch at home. 

Suddenly, two familiar and very much welcomed voices called up to him.

“Rian”!

“Father”!

He looked down behind him to see Deet smiling waving up at him while Jen held a full looking basket of food.

“Well hello there family”! Rian called down smiling.

“Mother said that we should have lunch together”. Jen said, lifting a full looking woven basket.

“Does she. Well then we can't argue with that”. Rian winked, he motioned to the guard next to him he was taking a break before ascending down the stone steps.

Deet immediately embraced him, giving him a quick kiss before taking his hand to lead them toward the open recreational areas. Consisting of a few stone tables and stools under a canopy tent to protect them from the suns.

“I hope you’re hungry”? Deet grinned “I made roasted mushrooms and I put in some of that roast Armalig that father sent us”.

“There is also some water for drinks” Jean lifted a leather waterskin from the basket.

“Sounds yummy, Jen you helped”? Rian asked, taking a seat.

“Just cut up some things, nothing too extravagant”. Jen took a set across his parents while Deet fixed their plates.

“How are you feeling now,”she asked her son “your throat any better”?

“Yeah, not as ticklish as before since I had that ta”.

“What was wrong with your throat”? Rian raised a brow as he accepted a plate full of food from Deet.

“Nothing” Jen quickly said, dodging eye contact and shuffling a spoonful of mushrooms in his mouth.

Rian looked to Deet for answers, waiting for her to swallow her first bite. 

“He just had a little cough-”

“A cough”?! Rian whipped his head to Jen but the boy was busy indolently chewing on a mushroom. Deet placed a calming hand on her husband’s wrist "he's fine, I gave him some hot ta to help soothe it. He hasn't coughed since so I think his throat was just dry”

“You sure? That's not the first time he's had the ‘dry throat’ of his”.

Jen had always been a...easily to tire childling, as Jen himself would describe it. Ever since he was small he would easily get coughing fits and high fevers. Followed by aches that put him on bed rest for a couple of days to about a full week.

Though Jen hadn't had any symptoms for quite a long while now, his parents were still all the vigilant. Much to the pre-teenlings chagrin.

“I'm fine, father”. Jen said. “Just a tickle of the throat”.

“That's usually how they start Jen, then you're having a coughing fit and a fever. Maybe you should-”.

“I'm fine,” Jen assured “no aches, no fever, and no wooziness. I feel great father, don't worry”. Rian looked unmoved. Jen reached over to gently pat his father’s wrist on the table “Im fine”. He said again with a smile.

Rian nodded, placing his hand on his sons. “Alright, but you'll take it easy if you feel any different yes”?

“Yes”. Jen promised.

With that, the family continued with their meal. The subject of the cough dropped. For a while, things were normal. Jen had his cough now and then but he simply brushed it off and simply drank something hot to soothe it. Till the following week.

“Sorry to ask you for an extra hand Miss.Deethra, but these little critters just love you. They’ll listen to anything you say”. The herder jokes, using his staff to corral a herd of fizzgigs back in their pen. Deet carried a couple in her hands, allowing them to snuggle and bite at her platinum-colored hair.

“I'm glad to help '' Deet beamed “Herding these cute little things remind me of dealing with the nurlocs back home”. She lowered her voice in a slight whisper “Though don't tell, I think that fizzgigs are a little cuter”.

The Herder lowered the tip of his sun hat with a nod “Don't worry, yer secret is safe with me Miss. Deethra”.

Deet placed the ones in her hands in the pen. She leaned on the fence as the Herder counted them “I mean, who can hate such fluffy and adorable little creatures”?

“AGH! Curse you little monster”!

Deet turned around to see Rian struggling to pry a biting fizzgig off his hair. His leggings torn and wet with slobber as another gnawed at his leg. 

“For the love of Thra can someone get them off me, Please’! He whined.

Deet hurried to remove the one from his hair while the Herder stifled a laugh as he tackled the one of Rian’s leg.

“Why do they hate me”? He asked with a slight whimper.

“They don't hate you. They like you so much they don't want to let you go~” Deet chirped, tossing the fizzgig in the pen.

“She’s right, the biters are the ones that love ya the most”. The Herder tossed the other in the Pen as he smirked. “You should see the scar my first little fizz left on me, here have a look”.

“No thanks I’ve been abused and scarred enough for today” Rian looked away as the Herder was about to lower the backside of his trousers. “I can't see why you wanted me to help you with this. You know my history with these little beasts”. He huffed at Deet.

“Well, you said that you wanted to spend some time together. So I thought helping out the village was something we could do”. 

“And I love helping don't misunderstand, I just thought that we could do something more...romantic”?

“Oh, weeeell...How about next time it's your day off and we both have clear schedules, you can choose the activity”?

“Fair, anything without fizzgigs”.

As if on cue, an older fizzgig jumped up and began barking at snarling. A few strands of blue and brown hanging from its mouth.

“Yeah I'm talking about you, you little monster” Rian snarled “I hope my hair tasted great you little beast, I haven't washed it in a week”. He chuckled wickedly as the fizzgig gagged and coughed to spit out the hair in its mouth.

Deet smiled as the Herder looked on at the scene with concern

“Ist he just wonderful”? She beamed.

“Yeah, he's uh...he’s something alright”.

Suddenly, a woman came running to the fields at full speed. Her breathing labored and her bun nearly falling out of its form.

“Rian! Deethra! You have to come now”! She cried, stopping to bend and catch her breath. Both gelflings ran over to her in alarm.

“What's the matter,” Rian asked, his hands already on the hilt of his sword.

The woman looked up with a shaky breath “It's your son….Jen...He collapsed near the river”.

Rian could feel his heart booming in his ears as he followed the woman that came for them. Deet was right behind him rivaling his speed, he could tell by her nearly teared up eyes that she was feeling the same as he was.

Scared, worried, anxious with a hint of anger, the anger directed at himself for not being sterner, and making Jen stay inside today. Sure, his son would have hated him for a few minutes but it was better than hearing from a stranger that his son collapsed!

“He was helping as part of his communal service, he was helping with the laundry. One minute he was fine, next I heard a splash and I found him on his side in the shallow end with raspy breathing”. 

The woman explained, turning a corner to what he presumed was her house. She held the door open for them “He’s inside, I thought it would be best to bring him in since your home is a bit away and I didn't want to move him too much”.

She showed them inside, where they found Jen laying on the settee with a blanket on him. His chest shakily rising and falling and his breathing raspy just as the woman said.

Deet rushed to her son’s side. Kneeling on the floor, she lightly caressed Jen’s forehead. 

“Jen” she gently cooed “Its mommy, mommy's here with daddy. Can you open your eyes for me please”?

Deet breathed a sigh of relief as Jen slowly slit his eyes open. 

“Mo...ther”?

“Yes, my childling it's me”. Deet cooed, resting her head on Jen’s. Careful no to lay too much of her weight on him.

Rian kneeled next to his wife, placing his hand on his son's leg under the covers.

“Thank you, for looking out for my son”. Rian said to the woman, who stood behind the settee as she lifted the blanket to rest under Jen’s chin.

“Oh don't worry about it, Jen is such a joy to the village. I'm sure anyone else would have done the same in my shoes”. The woman replied. “If you like, you can stay until he has the strength to stay on his feet. I can even cook up some dinner and pull out blankets if you need to spend the night”.

“That won't be needed but thank you. We should get him home before the aches start”.

Deet nodded in agreement “Yes you’re right”. She looked at the woman “Thank you again”.

Rian gently lifted his son, mentally cursing at how hot and sweaty he was. He allowed Deet to assist Jen on his back, hooking his arms under his legs to secure the boy. The woman escorted them out “I do hope he feels better”. She prayed, waving as the family left her home.

The moment they got home, Jen’s soaked sweaty clothing was removed and he was helped into some comfortable clothes then put to bed. 

Rian and Deet hurriedly sent out for the physician, a well-known person in their household at this point.

Thankfully, he arrived as soon as he could, which was the next day.

He sat next to Jen on his bed. Gently massaging his limbs and stomach, he asked “Any signs of the aches yet”?

“I think they might be forming, he complained about feeling achy this morning”. Rian answered. Following the doctor to his son’s room, he stood by the head of the bed as his son was examined.

“I see that the fever is also here”.

“Yes, though it's more intense. I arrived to find him lying in soaked sheets”.

“Huh? And you said he was coughing a few days earlier”?

“Yes, though my wife could tell you more about that since she was there when he was having the fits. He was fine during the last few days”. 

“Well, this illness is still quite new to me, and most of my associates. We don't know much about it too even determine when your childling will get it. Due to the heightened symptoms, I'm going to assume it must be an enhanced form of the strain”. The physician hypothesized, pulling the covers back over Jen “His fever has enhanced and the aching started early, and his breathing is stable but raspy. I think it's the same thing we’ve been dealing with”. 

The physician reached into his leather bag to pull out some herbs, he handed them to Rian.

“Put this in a broth till his fever goes down, serve it with simple water and fruit. Nothing too extravagant or hard for him to chew. For the breathing, you still have the incense I gave a trine ago”?

“Uh...I think I have a pack left”.

“Here” The Physician handed him four packets of incense sticks “Light these during both night and day. They'll help him breathe a little easier until he can do so on his own”.

With that the Physician stood to leave, looking down at Jen with a smile. “Always nice to see you, Jen, though I do wish it was under better circumstances. Get better soon okay”.

Jen tiredly nodded before going back to sleep.

Rian tucked his childling in before following the physician out.

Deet turned from the stove as the two men came from the bedroom. 

“Is he okay”? She softly asked.

The physician nodded “He’ll be fine. Your son is half Stone-Wood ma'am, he has quite the record for fighting every sickness he gets”. The physician boasted.

Deet turned back to the stove. “I suppose, you’ve never steered us wrong”. She muttered, returning to the contents in the pot.

Rian showed the physician out, thanking him one last time before closing the door,

As of one cue, Jen’s violent coughing returned. The hacking loud and wheezed from the back of the house. Deet dropped everything as she and Rian raced to their son, who was now sitting up and coughing in his hand.

Deet went to comfort him while Rian tore the incense stick open with his teeth to get it set up. Soon as he lit it with a match, Jen’s cough slowly eased, allowing the childling to take shallow quick breaths.

“That's right love, slow breathes that's right”. Deet soothed. “Here, breathe with me. Inhale”. Deet slowly sucked in her breath, Jen copied her breathing. “Very good noooow...exhale”. Both of them released their breaths together, repeating the movement a few more times before Jen felt his breathing regulate again. 

“Feel better”? Deet asked, still rubbing her son’s back.

“Y-Yeah” Jen smiled “Sorry”.

“Don't apologize, my little nurloc.You just need to take it easy for the next few days is all”.

“I know. No doing anything strenuous and out of bed then”? Jen wryly asked, being through the routine a thousand times.

“That's right”. Deet smiled hoping to lift her son's spirits “Can I get your books for you? They might help pass the time”.

“No thanks, I'm exhausted from all the coughing, and my arms kind of hurt”. Jen rubbed his eyes “I think I wanna sleep”.

“Alright, son, me and your mother will leave you be”. Rian said, adjusting the incense holder so the healing smoke wafted over to his son. Deet helped Jen lay back down, bringing the extra blanket at the foot of the bed over him for extra warmth. 

They left their son’s room, leaving the door open a crack just in case another fit arose.

Deet managed to make it to the stove in time before breakfast was burned. As she bowled the porridge, she turned to see her husband sitting in the adjacent front room with his head in his hands. Deet set the steaming bowl on the counter before walking over to sit by her love. She wrapped him in a comforting embrace, bringing him close to her.

Rian sighed heavily in her chest “I should have been more stern with him”.

Deet ran her fingers through her love’s hair “Even if you were, you two would have only fought”.

“Maybe, but he wouldn't have been found face down in a river somewhere”.

“You couldn't have known, we never know with this illness. It comes out when we least expect it, it has for years now. Don't worry, it will pass. And when it does, Jen will be his happy energetic self again. Just you wait, love”. Deet whispered the last part.

Rian remained silent, only hugging his wife closer and burrowing his face in her chest.

_ It will pass _ , a phrase that is becoming quite too common. Yet it offered great comfort because she was right.

This illness would pass, he just has to be patient. For Jen’s sake.

Six days had passed, and it looked like Jen was getting worse.

His breathing contented to be raspy, the violent coughing made his throat red and irritated making him unable to swallow his meals. The aches spread to his entire body, even the slightest move made him groan in pain and he often needed help getting out of bed. And his fever sometimes spiked through the night. As Jen’s suffering continued, Deet and Rian’s worries and anxiety grew with each passing day, mostly Rian’s.

The man would leap out of bed in the middle of the night at the faint sound of coughing or painful groaning. He neglected his duty as the head Guard and spent most of his time by Jen’s bedside.

Deet continued to work her odd jobs to keep the income coming in. When Rian was unable to keep his eyes open, she would be the one to watch over Jen. Her nightly watches messed with her sleep schedule and soon she was doing poor performances on her work duties. Though, the villagers held her no ill-will. Knowing what was going on back at the home Deet would sometimes arrive at work to see many of the villagers giving their support. She would often get well wishes and even some leftover supper or herbal remedies from the villagers, which she thankfully accepted. 

When she came home in the evening, she would find Rian in Jen’s room. Sitting on a stool watching over him, sometimes reading to his sleeping form or just gently singing Stone Wood songs.

She began to worry when she would come home to find his mid-day meal untouched or wake up to find Rian had been by Jen’s side the entire night.

Soon, Rian began denying Deets help when it came to night watches. Saying that she needed her rest as if he wasn't looking exhausted with dark circles under his eyes.

With the week almost over and Jen still bedridden, Deet decided that help would be needed. For not only her son’s sake but for her beloved’s sake as well.

So she wrote a quick letter and hurried to the windsifter handler to have a letter mailed to Domrak.

Mitjan came as soon as the letter made it to the family doorstep. 

The moment he read it, he packed up, kissed Lath’N, and Bobbin goodbye, for now, borrowed an eye wrapping from Madura Argot and hurried to the village of Stone-in-the-Wood. He met his daughter at the gate entrance, his heart ached at the sight of her tired face.

“Father,” she greeted, welcoming the familiar comforting hug of her father.

“Deet” Mitjan cupped her worn face in his hands “Oh my poor poor Deethra, you look so worn my little nurloc”. He fretted, rubbing his thumb under the forming tired bags of her eyes.

“Oh I'm fine” she gently moved her father’s hands from her face but held on to one as she led him inside the village. “It's Rian that I'm more worried about ''. 

“Yes, you mentioned him in your letter along with Jen. How bad is it this time”? Mitjan asked with worry.

“Very, usually he would have shown signs of getting better. But every day it looks like he's getting worse. It's especially worse at night, Rian and I would move him to our room to sleep with us but when we tried he wailed at the aches flaring as we tried to help him up”. Deet ran her hands through her hair, catching a braid between her fingers 

“I...I worry that his condition might be because of me. When I had the darkening inside of me” Deet fretted “It's been a thought plaguing me since Jen first got sick. Though Naia cured me, I can't help but worry that some bits of it transferred to Jen. Do you...do you think it's possible? Do you think I’m the reason my baby isn't well”? She painfully asked tears spilled from the corner of her eyes. 

Mitjan quickly whipped them away, a doting smile on his lips “Don't fret nurloc, I don't believe that Jen is sick because of you”. He reached in his pocket with his free hand for a tattered cloth “I trust in Maudra Naia’s healing, and I have full faith that she expelled the evilness from within you. Jen’s sickness could easily be the cause of something unrelated to you at all dear, we just don't know what yet. But please don't fret, not when you have so much to worry about. Alright”? Mitjan reassured, wiping away his daughter’s tears with the cloth. “Don't cry, dear. I'm here to help”.

“Yes, thank you”. Deet smiled at the loving gesture. She didn't realize how much she had missed her father’s comforting touch till now, how grateful she felt in this moment.

Not wanting to delay, the two kept moving until they arrived at the house.

“Rian”. Deet softly called to prevent waking a sleeping Jen “Father is here”.

“Hello Rian”. Mitjan greeted, removing his blindfold now that he was indoors.

He tried not to show his surprise when his son-in-law came from the back. He was told in the letter Rian’s conditions, but he wasn't expecting it to be this bad.

Rian’s under eyes were darkened and more evident compared to Deet’s. He was using the wall to support himself from exhaustion and lack of meals. His hair was nearly falling from a messy and frizzy bun, And overall he just looked exhausted and a former shell of the cheeky and charismatic self.

“Ah, Mitjan welcome. Sorry about the state I'm in, we’ve been a little busy”. Rian quipped though Mitjan could easily see through the facade.

Yet he smiled warmly, moving to hug Rian “No problems son, it's always good to see you with a messy bun and all”. Mitjan quipped. Rian returned the hug.

“So, We have the living area set up for you. I'd lend you the guest room but-”

A violent cough and annoyed groan bellowed through the house.

“I don't recommend it for now”. Rian lowered his ears at another coughing fit.

Mitjan placed his travel pack down “I don't mind, now if all right with the two of you I would like to get started on dinner”.

“Dinner”? Rian watched his father-in-law open his pack to reveal a case of alchemized condiments and herbs, he had also bought some pans and pots and some Dormak based ingredients.

“Yes. I don't know any Stonewood dishes so you’ll have to do some Grottan cuisine. I also have a recipe from my neighbors for a new broth since that's all Jen can eat right now”. As he talked, Mitjan moved to the kitchen with cooking supplies in hand, Rian and Deet watched with amazement as Mitjan lit the stove with one hand and began chopping some roots with the other. 

“I'll have this done in a little while, so why don't you two rest for a bit? You look like you could use it”.

“But what about-”

“I'll check in on Jen during intervals, and if he coughs I'll handle it”. Mitjan promised, whipping out a bowl from the cupboards and transferring the roots. He looked to see Rian and Deet still standing there with befuddled expressions.

“Well go on”. Mitjan waved them away “I can't cook if you two are just staring at me, go go go”.

The two kept their eyes on the humming Groton as they moved to their room. 

It was around an hour later Mitjan woke them up. They were even shocked that they fell asleep in the first place. Presenting a light meal of roasted roots and mushrooms with flavored powder on them tossed into a salad. They quickly thanked Mitjan for the food before all three began eating in silence. 

Mid-meal, Jen had another coughing fit.

Before Rian or Deet could even get up, Mitjan beat them to it. He dropped his fork and stood from the table “You two keep eating, I’ll handle this”.

They didn't have an opportunity to counter before Mitjan sped off to tend to his sick grandchild. Soon as the coughing quieted, Mitjan came back and resumed his meal.

“Just a tickle of the throat”. He stated, “I thought I would surprise him, but he said he knew I was around once he smelled my cooking. Such an observant boy he is”. He praised, popping a flavored root into his mouth.

The two started baffled at the other, before continuing their meal as well.

When dinner was over, Rian headed to Jen’s room. Only for Mitjan to steer him and Deet towards their bedroom.

“Why don't you let me have the night watch? You and Deet should rest, you look like you deserve it”.

“B-But-” Rina was interrupted with Mitjan’s shushing.

“No arguing, you two need sleep and I need time with my grandson so go on now, shoo shoo”.

Deet and Rian were pushed into their room, where Mitjan bid them ‘good night’

They stood dumbfounded.

Rian’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, no words coming out. Deet just sluggishly walked to their bed, stripped down to her smallclothes, and landed down on the warm comforter. Falling asleep the moment her body made contact.

Rian wished he could follow suit, but his mind was too occupied with worrying thoughts. What if while he was sleeping Jen had a breathing attack? What if he couldn't hear his son call for him? Or what if-

Rian’s train of thought was interrupted when he realized he somehow made it back to the bed and was now lying on his back with Deet lazily lying over him. 

‘Maybe, just a quick rest of the eyes’ Rian convinced. Slowly lowering his eyelids, he fell into a quick and deep sleep.

  
  


By the time Rian woke up, it was no longer dusk but nighttime!

He lurched out of bed, accidentally sliding Deet of him. 

He rushed to Jen’s room, to see Mitjan sitting by the bedside and spoon-feeding Jen some broth by candlelight.

The thundering of Rian’s feet alerted Mitjan, who looked over his shoulder with a closed smile.

“Sleep well”? He asked, giving Jen another spoonful of broth.

Rian softly approached them, watching Mitjan tend to his child. 

With a final spoonful, Mitjan placed the bowl on the bedside table to help Jen settle back down. The moment his head hit the pillow, the boy fell right back to sleep. 

“Such a sweet boy, I can't help but see a male version of Deet when he's sleeping”. Mitjan beamed as he placed a freshly dipped cooling rag on the boy’s forehead.

“Really”? Rian looked down at Jen, now that Mitjan mentioned it, he did have a bit of his mother’s sleeping face. “Huh, you’re right”. Rian agreed. 

As he moved for a closer look he suddenly felt lightheaded and nearly collapsed hadn't it been for Mitjan catching him.

“Easy son, easy”. Mitjan stood from the stool so Rian could have a seat. “You need rest Rian, else you want to end up sick from worry”.

“I know, it's just...Hard”.

“The long nights of waiting for him to recover or watching him suffer like this”?

“Both” Rian leaned a cheek on a propped hand, his eyes weary and full of pain “I let this happen”.

“You did not” Mitjan gently chided “You did not know this would happen”.

“I should have kept him inside till I was sure”.

“You would have only pushed him to defy you. This sickness has been with him a good portion of his life, to limit him would feel like a punishment. Even if it was for his own good”. Mitjan reasoned, placing a comforting hand on Rian’s shoulder. “You can't let this consume you son. For the sake of your childling and wife. You have to take care of yourself. You’re not gonna be much help to anyone if you get yourself sick”. 

“But what if-” 

“You must have faith in Jen, he has battled this most of his life. And he has come out victorious hasn't he”?

Rian paused, then nodded.

“Then have faith in him as he battles this strain once more”. Mitjan assured, leaning Rian into his chest and wrapping his arms around him for comfort. “This will pass, as it always does. Soon your boy will be his normal, curious and sweet self. Till then, be patient and kind to yourself”. 

Rian nearly felt like crying right in his father-in-law's arms. He didn't know if it was from the compilation of all the stress, exhaustion, or just the kind words.

Either way, he just let the tears spill. Silently crying into Mitjan’s arms, his tears soaking the elder’s sleeves. Mitjan said nothing, only rocking Rian and humming the Grottan lullaby till his sniffing ceased and eyes dried. 

“There,” Mitjan comforted, “Feel better”.

“Much”.

“Good, now let's get you back to bed. I’ll watch over the childling tonight”. 

Mitjan helped Rian off the stool, allowing him to lean on him as he helped Rian back to his room. Bidding goodnight before moving to the prepared couch of a hefty blanket and plush pillow. Even as he settled in, his ears perked as he laid his head. Waiting for either the sound of a sick grandchildling or an anxious son-in-law who might creep from his room.

Whichever came first, Mitjan was prepared.

The following week, things got a little better each day.

Mitjan was a big help, assisting with dinner, watching out for Jen at night time, and taking up some of the household chores.

With Mitjan at the house, Rian felt more comfortable leaving Jen and returned to guard duty.

Deet was able to catch up on her rest thanks to her father taking up most of the housework and her work performance improved now that she was getting proper sleep. 

Jen was also showing signs of getting better.

His coughing had soothed, no longer angry, and having fits every couple of hours. His fever had gone down and soon his breathing returned to normal and he could eat some solid foods again.

By the end of the week, Jen was nearly out of his recovery phase but was still on bed rest due to physician’s orders. 

Something that Jen was getting quite tired of.

With his grandson no longer on supposed death’s door and the childling’s parents now having their color back. 

Mitjan decided to head back home to Lath’N and Bobb’n in their warm and shared caves of Grot.

“You sure you don't want to stay another week? We enjoy having you here Mitjan”. Rian asked as he gave Mitjan a bag of dried fruit for the road.

The Grottan stood on the threshold of the home, traveling pack on his back and blindfold placed inside since his eyes were now adjusted to the sunlight.

“As much as I enjoyed my stay, I’m beginning to miss Grot. No offense to the surface, but it's just too bright and the fear of one of the balls of fire falling is getting to me”. Mitjan quipped.

Deet, who was adjusting her father’s hat on his head, smiled as she laughed. Mitjan was very happy to see that she was her bubbly self again compared to when he arrived. 

“Well, we’ll be over to Dormak soon with the summer unums approaching. Im sure Bobb’n misses his nephew”. She chirped.

“Those two act more like brothers than uncle and nephew”. Rian pointed out “Though it is nice that Jen has a playmate, it gets him out of his shell”.

As if on cue, a non-raspy voice called from the bedroom.

“Papa! I'm tired of bed, I want to go outside”! Jen whined.

“You’re not getting up Jen, quit asking”! Rian called. The adults could hear Jen groan and a squeak of his mattress as he plopped himself back down.

Mitjan amusingly chuckled, till he jolted in surprise “Oh! I forgot to gift this to him ”. Mitjan set his pack down to pull out a heavy black leather-bound book with the Grottan sigil on the front. 

“A history book from your father. Thought it might help with the boredom”. He passed the book to Deet “Also for you dear nurloc, you may be one with the sky babies now but you and your little nurloc need to keep a bit of your heritage up here on the surface. Can't have you both forgetting your roots”.

Deet nodded “I understand, I'm sure Jen will love it. Anything that holds more knowledge for him to engulf is a treasure to him”.

“That makes me happy”. Mitjan called to the back room “Jen! I hope you like the gift I'm giving you. I hope to see you soon when you're feeling completely better okay”.

“Take me with you, Grandfather”! Jen begged.

Deet and Mitjan chuckled while Rian rolled his eyes. “Well then, Mitjan would you like me to walk you to the gate”?

“No thanks, I know the way. Thank you for hosting me you two”.

“No, the thanks is ours”. Rian insisted “Because of you, we were able to get through this with our sanity intact”.

“Yes,” Deet agreed “You were such a helpful father, Thank you”.

“It's a parent's job to help out his children, even when they think they don't need it”. Mitjan said, “Never hesitate to contact me if you need help, I'm only a couple of days away”. With that, Mitjan picked up his pack and headed out the door. 

Waving to his family as he disappeared down the hill to begin the long trek home.

That night, while Rian and Deet were sleeping.

Rian’s ears flicked at the sound of their door creaking opening. He felt the foot of the bed dip and a warm, large childling-sized body crawl under the covers up to the head of the bed. He slit an eye open, looking over his shoulder he saw Jen pop his messy head from under the covers to nestle in between his parents.

His body was still warm, but not hot to the touch.

Rian groggily smiled as he turned to lay an arm over his child and wife. 

For the first time in days, his heart and mind felt at peace.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
